Stormrage
by Silvanas Stormrage
Summary: Re-write of The Past makes the Present, waaaay better! A little different though.


**Stormrage**

**Introduction**

_10 years ago, unknown place_

"Mother!"

The woman fell to the ground as her murderer retracted his sword from her body. His long greyish hair covered his eyes but the wicked grin on his face was clear.

"One down, one more to go." He turned towards her son and studied him before he looked past him at the little girl. He chuckled menacingly. "Oh, this is just way to easy."

As the tall man took a step forward, the boy seemed to let go of his fear and fiercely drew a dagger from his pocket. "Don't you dare touch my sister!"

"Ha!" The man laughed out loud at this, "Why do you even live? You're not important, your life is meaningless!"

"I will live to protect my sister, you foul beast!"

The murderer's face turned cold at this and he raised his sword, ready to strike.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another man appeared between them and they both staggered back.

"Father!" The boy yelled out in relief and his father turned his head to speak to him.

"Keltor, take your sister and get out of here. Malfurion will meet up with you. I'll take care of things here." His sentence was barely finished as the other man attacked him and a heavy fight commenced...

Keltor quickly picked the little girl up and started running as fast as he could.

x

"We're safe here, Keltor." Malfurion said as he halted. Keltor sat down, exhausted from running and put his sister on his lap. He looked up at the wise druid, whose long hair, which was the same dark purple color as his own, moved gently in the wind. He was scanning the area as if he was waiting for someone to come.

"Who are we waiting for?" Keltor questioned.

"You're sister's safety is our priority right now, but we have little time." Malfurion paused for a second, "And a... 'friend' of your father has a plan." The druid didn't looked too pleased as he said this and Keltor frowned too. "A friend of my father? That doesn't sound very reliable."

Malfurion sighed but didn't reply.

"What's his plan?" The boy asked.

"He's going to put her in some human place, where they won't ask any questions."

"A human place?" Keltor got furious. "What kind of a plan is that? Humans are weak, they won't be able to protect her!" He wrapped his arms around his sister, as if he refused to let her go anywhere.

"It will buy us some years, they won't know where to start looking. And the humans are no longer aware of our existence, they can't openly undertake anything." The druid sighed again, "I'm not saying that it's a full proof plan, but it's the only plan we've got."

x

_10 years ago, Biovolt Abbey_

Two seven year old boys lay awake in their beds, silent as they listened to the noise that came from the hallway. The door to their room opened. There were sounds of struggle and protest. Then the sound of a smack followed by Boris' voice.

"Listen to me," Boris snapped, "You're going to shut up and obey me from now on, you stupid little girl."

_'A girl? What's a girl doing in the abbey? It's supposed to be boys only.'_ The boy with the two-toned hair wondered.  
The other boy, a redhead, sat up to see more clearly. "Kai, what do you think..."

"Tala! Shut up and lie back down!" Boris had entered the room, pushing the girl to the ground.

"Sir, why is she here? And why put her in the **special** sector right away?" One of Boris' helpers started but he went silent as Boris gave him a cold look, "I have my reasons" he replied, "Now let's go."

They left and locked the door behind them. It was completely dark now and the girl panicked, "Why is it so dark in here? Where is the light? Where is the moon?" She stuttered before she started crying.

x

_Present_

Oliver from the Majestic was hosting his annual Christmas party at his castle in Paris. The Bladebreakers were sitting in the limousine that Oliver had sent to pick them up from the airport. The whole ride Tyson was grinning at Silke.

"Stop looking at me!" Silke finally snapped as she grew annoyed.

Tyson laughed, "I bet you can't wait to see Kane!"

Silke and Ray both sighed, "Not this again."

Tyson laughed again, "Kane and Silke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang and made a kissy-face. Ray smacked him on top of his head. "Oi, hey that hurt! And you know it's true, it's kind of like you and Salima too!" Tyson said to Ray but he turned back to Silke, "But you and Kane, seriously, every time you guys see each other again you get..."

"Tyson, shut up." Kai interrupted, "We get your point, Kane's a dick and a player."

Tyson looked at Kai dumbfound, "**That** wasn't my point."

"Hn. Whatever."

Silke looked at Kai for a second, _'Why does he dislike Kane so much?'_, She thought and bit her lip.  
Ray, knowing what she was thinking, gave her a skeptical look, _'God, how can you not know that Kai wants you!'_

She glared at him for a second, she too knowing what he was thinking in reply. After all, they've had this conversation like a million times. But she wasn't convinced and she didn't have the feeling she'd ever be...

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

Next update could be a few weeks though, I'll be on vacation for a couple of weeks so yeah.


End file.
